Another Ari?
by Eternal Designs
Summary: Ziva gets shot... Tiva! Please READ & COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Fear filled her mind and took over every part of her body. The tormentor raged on, and didn't care about her. A shrill scream escaped her lungs and echoed off the walls of the too small house. Only a reply of a grunt came from the attacker. The attacker raised a gun to her head and pulled the trigger. A deep shade of black took over her sight, and drifted her into a dream like state. The next thing she knew she heard sirens, and her body being lifted up.

She tried to raise her head, but it was tied down by sturdy hands. Her focus in her eyes wavered between foggy and clear. She tried to see what was going on but could move. She tried to mover her legs and hands but they too were tied down, but by straps. She closed her eyes trying to rid herself of the foggy vision, but just ended up keeping them closed. Her forehead throbbed with pulsing pain, one that can't be taken care of with simple Tylenol.

She felt the doctors running over her body, looking for injury. She tried to talk but all that escaped was a low groan. She desperately wanted them to get her some pain medication, and to find out what happened. She wasn't the type to be down and out for long; it was part of her that people would refer to as a "Fighter". She didn't think of herself as that, she thought she was strong and talented but not a fighter. She felt gloved hands probe her forehead. A fiery pain covered her whole body. She wanted to scream, but her mouth would not work. Soon she felt a needle go into her skin, and within minutes she was asleep once more, but this time pain free.

She woke up to people saying "Wake up! Can you hear me? Wake up!" She opened her sleepy eyes and tried to get rid of the drowsy feeling in her eyes. She saw a doctor with scrubs and a mask that hanged around his neck. She looked at him questionably.  
"Alright Ziva, you survived the gunshot wound to the head, but you need to keep your stress levels down." The doctor concluded. His face looked tired and stressed.

_Gunshot? Head? What happened? How does he know my name? Does he know I'm from NCIS? _Ziva thought to herself. She rested her head on the pillow, but no comfort came from that. She would just rather go to sleep, but these thoughts just wouldn't stop racing though her head enough to try to sleep. Just as she was finally starting to rest, she heard her door open. She opened her eyes and saw Gibbs walk through the door. A small smile crept across her lips. "Hey," Ziva said weekly. She moved her hand and patted the bed telling him to sit on the bed. She watched as he crossed the room to sit at the foot of her bed.

"Hey Ziva," Gibbs said softly. He patted her hand softly, trying to comfort her.

"Gibbs!"Ziva paused, trying to find words to express what she is wondering. "Where?" Ziva said, not completing her sentence, hoping that Gibbs would know what she was talking about.

"Everybody is fine for now,"Gibbs said. He knew that Ziva would wonder if she was the only one hurt or not.

"Who?" Ziva said wondering who her 'assassin' was. And if they found her assassin was, Ziva would personally kill him or her. But in the back of her mind, she knew if she got obsessed with this single person it would eventually kill her.

"Get some sleep, you need it."Gibbs said, trying to get her to relax enough to get some rest.

"No!"Ziva said sleepily. She felt her eyes growing heavy with weight; she could hardly keep them open. Soon she found herself back into the dream state that allowed her to be pain free.

When Ziva woke up, the throbbing seemed to be reduced to a constant steady pain. She had not yet dared to look at her head, knowing it would be bandaged and dented; it was the lowest priority on Ziva's list right now. A small stream of sunlight filtered through the hospital blinds, which added a spirit lifting effect to her mood. She sat up a little looking out the window; she could see was a stretcher racing across the hall with 5 doctors surrounding, keeping pace with the stretcher while each were calling out medical stats, name, and things she didn't even know what they were talking about, but it seemed relevant.

Her mood seemed to go downhill; she wished she hadn't seen the poor person in such trauma.  
_Wait... I'm in trauma. I had a gunshot wound to the head! Why did I live?_ Ziva thought. The Last thought disturbed her. She hoped that someone she knew would walk through the doors soon. Lonely, but not bored, Ziva rested her head against the headboard.

Just as soon as she wished someone would walk through her door, someone did. Abby. Ziva smiled, knowing Abby would understand her position. Abby ran forward, her boots heavy against the tile floor.

"Abby! I need to tell you something." Ziva exclaimed.

"Ziva! Thank goodness you're alive! I was so worried!" Abby said rapidly.

"I know, Abby. But since you're a fire-arms expert, why did I survive?" Ziva said, her tone of voice seemed worried, but serious, typical of her.

"Well that depends on where the bullet hit, the wind, the trajectory, the distance, the weapon, the assassin, and well a lot of things. Why are you talking?"Abby fired back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"How am I supposed to know!?" Ziva exclaimed. Her voice not very emotional as it should be. Talking hurt her head. As she waited for Abby's response, she tried to avoid eye contact. She felt that she let the whole team down by getting hurt, rather than helping investigate a murder. She wasn't the hero, the Maries were. They should be hovering around her, they should be giving the murdered their justice.

"Because… you are a strong person, and your strong enough to get through trauma and get back to help others. You have a caring heart, even if you don't feel it yourself." Abby said. And with that she stood up and walked out of the room. She left a black rose on the counter. Ziva smiled, knowing it was a sign she would get better. Her eyes were growing heavy again, but she wasn't ready to go back to dreams. The weight was increasing with every blink. She tried to fight it but couldn't. She gave up and went back into her world of blackness.

When she woke up she saw that it was nearing night time. She looked at the clock, it was 6:30. Ziva sighed and rested her head on the pillow. Soon she realized the gnawing hunger that bit at her stomach. But she had no access to food. She pressed the attendant button. While she waited for a nurse to show up, she picked up the black rose and turned the rose over in the fingers. She smiled, knowing that she was wanted at NCIS. She regretted telling Gibbs that she didn't trust him back in Tele Aviv. What made her say that? She wondered to herself. She put the rose back into the vase of water. Just then she heard a door open, it wasn't the nurse… no… it was Tony.

"Tony!" Ziva said, expressing her happiness. She would've jumped up and hugged him, but she was chained by the doctor's orders. Tony stepped into the room, looking at her just to make sure that she was actually alive. Ziva stretched her arm telling him to come closer. Tony smiled, and walked over to sit on the bed.

"This reminds me of…" Tony said softly

"Please… no movie references right now Tony." Ziva said pleadingly.

"I was just going to say when I had the pnuemonic plague. " Tony said smiling. His teeth seemed brighter than usual. She looked into his blue eyes, and smiled.

"Anything new in the office?" Ziva asked. She hoped nothing too exciting was happening.

"Well we are investigating the murder of Ziva David." Tony said chuckling.

"I'm not dead yet Tony!" Ziva said with a hint of laughter in her eyes. She put her hand on his, enjoying the touch of his skin. Her head had stopped pounding, since Tony has arrived. No! I can't! Not him! Everybody I love has died. I can't put him at risk too! Ziva thought. But her heart is challenging her mind. She wanted to love him, but didn't want him to go away. She knew he had problems saying 'I love you' but so did she.

"Tony… I…I…I like… you being here." Ziva said hesitantly. She almost gave herself away. Her eyes tried to read his expression, but it might not have registered in his brain yet.

"I like you being here too." Tony said unsure what she meant behind that weird compliment.

Ziva leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Suddenly her hunger pains came back. "Can you go get a nurse and tell her I'm hungry please Tony?" Ziva said sweetly. Her eyes studied his eyes, trying to see if he knew what she implied.

"Ok Ziva, but I have to leave." Tony said.

She watched him tell the nurse and then he walked out the hospital entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

The food seemed to calm down her stomach just a little bit. It was just after 9:00, and Ziva was slowly getting tired. After just 15 minutes Ziva drifted off into the mystic lands of sleep. Everything was calm, and her mind settled into nice dreams, not the confused ones. Though her mind was still spinning with questions, Ziva seemed to be less confused after seeing Tony earlier that day.  
When Ziva woke up, she saw Tony sitting in the chair, watching her, waiting for her to wake up. Ziva smiled and rubbed her eyes, wiping away the drowsiness still in her eyes.

"Hey Tony," Ziva said drowsily. She wanted him to sit next to her. She liked his warmth that he gave to her. She watched Tony get up and walk over to her. He stroked her cheek. Ziva looked at him, wondering if everything was ok.

"Hey Ziva," Tony said softly into her ear. His voice seemed to fill her with a tingling that made her heart speed up and her brain forget everything important. She liked it, but didn't want to admit that to herself, let alone to him. But every now and then she wondered if he felt the same way, one of the many questions that she was pondering.

"I' m going to go get coffee, be right back sweet." Tony informed. He got up and walked out the door.

"Bye, my love," Ziva whispered as soon as he walked out the door. Soon after he left Ziva felt dizzy, and too hot. It didn't take long before she was swimming in a deep world of black.

Tony walked into the door, and nearly dropped his coffee. He slammed his drink on the table, and ran out the door. He told the doctors, and ran back into the room. He grabbed Ziva's hand and held it like it was his lifeline. The doctors came in, and buzzed around her like an angry bee hive. They even kicked Tony out of the room.

He walked into the waiting room, and dialed his cell. He might as well inform the team whets been happening. Gibbs seemed to answer too quickly.

"Ziva is out." Tony said, barely finding the words that have been choked up into his throat.

"What??" Gibbs said. Tony knew that Gibbs knew what he meant. It was more disbelief rather than not understanding

"You might want to come down here Gibbs; the doctors are hovering over her now, running tests. I'm scared." Tony finally said admitting the fear that rocked his whole body, and made his legs too shaky to stand. Tony finally collapsed into a nearby chair, and put his hand over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" said an unknown voice. Tony raised his hand and looked to see who was talking to him. He smiled and saw it was a little girl, one that had her hand on his back trying to comfort him.

"My co-worker got shot in the head, and she passed out just a minute ago." Tony explained, trying hard not to make her scared.

"Do you love her?" The little girl asked with a big smile on her face.

Tony was at a loss of words. "Yes, yes I do love her, but she doesn't know it yet." Tony said. It was the truth. Maybe it was easier admitting it to a total stranger than it was to him or the one he does love.

"You should tell her." The little girl reasoned.

Tony chuckled a little. "Yeah, maybe I should. What's your name?" He asked her. He saw her face brighten up instantly.

"Marissa. What's yours?" Marissa asked. She still had her hand on his back, gently rubbing it up and down.

"Tony. Why are you here?" Tony asked. She looked healthy, and had color on her face. Maybe she was just here for family or something.

"Social Services, my parents died last night, I'm going to an orphanage." Marissa said, like it was nothing.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Tony said. "Well Marissa, if the doctors will let me go see my friend, would you like to go meet her?" Tony asked. He shook her blond hair gently.

Instantly her smile brightened. "Sure!" Marissa said happily.

After an hour of waiting, the doctors pronounced Ziva fine, and that she just passed out from being too hot. Relief shot through Tony's heart. He picked up Marissa and walked into the room. He sat down at the edge of the bed, and put Marissa down on his lap. Marissa squirmed out of his arms and went over to Ziva's head. She took a plastic brush out of her pocket and started gently running the brush through Ziva's slick black hair. A smile spread across both Tony's and Marissa's face.

"Aren't you going to tell her?" Marissa asked softly.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Ziva…. I love you." Tony said with more confidence than he expected.

"Now kiss her, Tony." Marissa demanded. She watched him, pausing from brushing out Ziva's hair.

Tony nodded and kissed Ziva on the forehead. After a few seconds, Tony noticed Ziva's eyes fluttering open. She looked around surprised to see Tony sitting on the bed. She slowly turned her head and saw Marissa. She turned around to Tony.

"Who is this Tony?" Ziva asked. She smiled at the little girl, not wanting to hurt the little girl's feelings.

"I'm Marissa. And Tony said he loved you!" Marissa piped up before Tony could answer.

Tony chuckled and nodded. "She tells the truth." Tony said, agreeing with the little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sure Tony. I could see no lie in her eyes or yours." Ziva spoke solemnly. Her smile seemed to comfort Tony's frayed nerves. Ziva put her hand gently on the little girl's shoulder.

"You have very pretty hair Ziva." Marissa said, as she continued to brush out her hair. Ziva laughed enjoying their company.

"Thanks!" Ziva finally said. "Why are you at the hospital?" Ziva asked Marissa. Ziva looked at her and saw young jovial life. So full of life you were unable to contain it.

"Her parents died yesterday Ziva." Tony said quickly before Marissa could answer. He wanted to spare her heartache of telling Ziva. All Ziva did was nod. She knew what it felt like to be all alone in the world. But for some odd reason, she didn't want Marissa to face the cold hard world of different families just yet… maybe she could talk the Social Services to letting Marissa stay for a little while.

"I'm sorry Marissa. Maybe…" Ziva said, but stopped the rest of the sentence, not sure for one thing what

Tony would say, or Social Services. Ziva motioned for Tony to come close. She whispered in his ear what she thought would be the best thing for the little girl. Tony nodded. He walked out of the room and called Social Services. While Tony was on the phone, Ziva took the little girl in her arms, and started to sing a Hebrew children song.

Marissa's face lit up like the sun. She laughed at some parts, and clapped when Ziva was finished and would say "Again! Again!" and Ziva would just smile and start the song over. Soon Tony came back into the room and smiled at the scene of Ziva and Marissa. Ziva looked up and smiled broadly at Tony. But she didn't stop the song. When she was finished, Marissa didn't beg for another round, she just simply stayed silent. Ziva nodded for Tony's answer.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yes, but they must first have a look about the house." Tony said.

Ziva looked questionably at Tony. "But we live in separate houses." Ziva whined.

"Well we have to change that now don't we?" Tony replied.

"Yes. I have a spare room. That's alright with you yes?" Ziva asked Tony. Marissa's face looked at both of them questionably, her head turning to look at both of them when they spoke.

"Yes, I guess that's ok. I set the time up at 3:30 in one month." Tony informed.

"One month!? That is too far away!" Ziva complained. She put her hand on Marissa's head protectively.

"They will let me take her home until then." Tony explained to her.

"Fine, but don't let those people take her away from you, ok?" Ziva concluded.

"I won't Ziva, I promise." Tony said.

"Excuse me, but who is her?" Marissa asked.

"Oh-child! 'Her' is you!" Ziva said laughing. Smiling she looked down at the blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

Marissa's eyes still looked confused. "We are going to adopt you, little one." Ziva said, trying to make it clear.

"Oh! Ok Mommy!" Marissa said agreeing.

"I'm electrocuted! You called me Mommy?" Ziva exclaimed

Marissa laughed. "You mean 'shocked.'" Marissa corrected.

"Get used to it Marissa. She confuses American idioms all the time." Tony said laughing. "Apparently they 'drive her up the hall'." Tony said quoting Ziva. Ducky once told Tony her idiom mistake.

"Well Marissa, welcome to our family," Ziva said. She rubbed Marissa's shoulder. Ziva knew it was not yet official, but soon it may be.

Then a phone rang. Tony stepped out of the room to answer.

Ziva could not hear the conversation, but his face told her everything.

Something has happened.


	5. Chapter 5

The best things in life aren't always there. Sometimes they are so subtle only a mentally strong and positive thinking person can realize life's full potential.

Ziva's face fell as Tony walked through the open door. "What's wrong Tony?" Ziva asked carefully. She saw the pain in his eyes, and every step he took was dragged down by a phantom of sadness.

Tony opened his mouth, no words came out. "They have a lead. And it leads to your Uncle. I'm so sorry Ziva," Ziva's face looked shocked and somewhat unsurprised.

"Tony, my uncle has been dead for years. Well actually missing for ten years. We figured he died. So you tell me, is he alive?" Ziva questioned, looking at him with a razor blade glare. Her face was hardened. He has taught her a lot in her life. There is no way he could of done this to her.

"Well, apparently not. Ziva, they found his DNA in the room where you got shot." Tony reasoned. He wanted to shy away from her glance. It seemed to cut through his insides. It caused a cold feeling wash over his body.

"So? That doesn't mean he tried to murder me Tony. What if he tried to warn me?" Ziva fired back. Her emotions running high, and her pulse throbbing in her hands, her glare seemed to increase its danger every time Tony spoke.

"What if he wasn't? Ziva, if he tried to kill you and didn't succeed, knowing your family, he will keep trying until you are gone. Ziva, you're in danger." Tony finished.

"I am not. Tony, I can take care of myself." Ziva said, she wanted to scream, but knew her head would refuse. Instead she crossed her arms and gave him a sharp stare.

Fine! Prove it." Tony said, and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The days went on without Tony showing up to visit her. But it also gave Ziva some time to think. She realized what world she would bring Marissa into. She shook her head._ I cannot allow her to see the things we see every day,_ she thought to herself. It just wasn't right to have a child at risk to murderers, criminals, and terrorists. Sure she would have two parents who could protect her, but it was a risk to lose both parents in the same day. Ziva had her phone on the bedside table. She grabbed it and called DiNozzo. He didn't answer. No surprise there.

"Tony! We cannot adopt Marissa. Think of the world we are living in!!! Call me!" The last sentence seemed a bit harsh, but it was the point. Ziva shut her phone and set it back down. She fought the urge to punch the pillow behind her.

Every hour or two the doctors would come in to check up on her. She wanted to tell someone, but whom? She could barely stand to talk about how she was tricked by her father to go on the ship, how can she talk about what has happened between them. She sighed and tried to shake off the feeling that overwhelmed her. Worry, guilt, and anger consumed all her energy and it was hungry for more. Soon her eyes started to close, and she fell into troubled sleep.

When she woke she found a doctor hovering over her. She eyed him confused."You better have a good reason to be right above my head, because if not I _will_ hurt you." She said. She realized she was being truthful, but that hard truth could get her into serious trouble, but also realized she had her butt-kicking personality back. She smiled and waited to see what the doctor would do. He raised his head up a little bit but continued to stare.

"Ok. Are you usually like this or are you some type or sicko who I arrest to make a living?" Ziva questioned. The doctor's fat face seemed to make no notice of the threats or insults that she fired at him. She was getting redder in her face, her hands started to tighten.

"No need to create violence in the hospital." The doctor said calmly. But still he stared at her like a microscopic bacteria in a microscope.

"There will be if you don't leave." Ziva fired back. Her patience was running really low right now, and he was just begging to get hurt.

"I'm watching you." He said, his face seemed to make no notice that she was serious."

"I know! Anything else you want to tell me?" Ziva asked. Her eyes started to stare sharply at him.

"Yes. You are the most deadly person I have ever talked to. You have a temper, and a dangerous job. Is this correct?" He asked.

And that was all that was needed to set Ziva off. "Yes! It is correct! What are you? A physiatrist? If you are, then you are the worst! Fly off!" Ziva said sharply. If he said one more thing Ziva would have to try really hard not to kill him. Her eyes started to wander around the room looking for the nearest weapon.

"You mean '_buzz_ off'?" He asked. But he did not move an inch.

Ziva couldn't find anything within reach. So she raised her hand, and curled it into a fist. "Don't start with me Doctor!" Ziva said, deadly serious. Her eyes looked hard, and with the killer expression she was trained into having.

"Go ahead." The doctor said calmly. He kept eye contact with her.

Ziva stuck out and went for his stomach. But she met solid instead of flesh. Her arm had shockwaves run through. Shocked she looked at her fist. The doctor had blocked the blow.


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva eyed him curiously. "Who are you?" She asked with a hard edge to her voice. Her eyes looked surprised, but the anger still showed.

"A doctor," the now mysterious man said. Right as he said that Ziva saw a glint of silver in his pocket. All the surprise left her eyes and turned into the face of a killer. She sat up quickly and her hands curled into fists.

"Liar! You are out to kill me." Ziva accused the so called doctor. Her eyes looked at the place where the silver laid. She the time it would take to grab the weapon and use it against him.

"No, not out to kill you, out for the kid." The doctor said coolly as if killing a child was any better.

"So you're here to ask me where she is and use that scalpel as a threat?" Ziva questioned. Her mind running through the possibilities of what could happen, and the consequences to follow.

The doctor chuckled and shook his head. "No, I will use this after you tell me." He said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, so you're looking at double murder, and assault of a federal agent." Ziva fired back at him. Her eyes eyed him like he was a rabid dog on the loose.

The doctor didn't back down. "Yeah, and your point?" Just as the doctor said that he extracted the scalpel and held it tightly. Ziva looked at it, weighing her options. When she came to a decision she grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing much pain in the doctor's eyes, but he gave no sign that he was hurt. Ziva grabbed the weapon and pulled it out of his hand. The point was facing him, warning him to back off. Her head throbbed, but like the doctor, she gave no sign.

"Very good _Dah-veed_" The doctor said, putting emphasis on how is was pronounced. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a switch blade. Ziva put the scalpel in her ponytail. Her eyes kept watching him. He stepped closer to her, holding the switchblade daringly close to her. Ziva looked at it, judging the damage that could be done. She put her hands up in the air and slowly crawled out of the bed. Her shaky legs barely holding her up. She turned around to face him. He followed her movements. He put the switch blade away and slowly broke out a smile of pleasure. "You're smart Ziva." The doctor said slyly.

In one quick motion Ziva punched him in the throat, tackled him to the ground, and pulled out the scalpel. She held it close to his throat. "Yeah, but you're not so smart now are you?" She said. The scalpel was inches from his throat. She reached down and grabbed the switch blade. She sat up and walked outside.


	8. Chapter 8

After the fight Ziva told the nurse everything that went down."He isn't a doctor," the nurse said calmly.

"I think I figured that out!"Ziva exclaimed. Her eyes still burning with anger and irritation. The nurse simple nodded and pointed to her room. Ziva knew what she meant and spun around and walked back. When the adrenaline rush wore off Ziva's head started to throb Her Mossad training told her to stay quiet, but she knew any normal person would have told the doctor. Her head rested against the pillow. Her eyes starting to close when she heard footsteps. She suddenly went in high alert. Her breathing and heart rate increased.

She suddenly wasn't tired or in pain anymore. She had more important things to do, like protecting herself. The door creaked open slowly, and a shadowed face appeared in the door. It didn't take her very long to figure it out. It was Gibbs.

She saw him look over at the EKG.

"Looks like you had a fright." He said calmly. His eyes flickered over to hers, trying to read her.

"Yeah, well I suppose you know by now." She said quietly. She tried to hide the pain that flared up worse than it did after the fight.

"That I scared you? Yeah. That something else happened? No." Gibbs said suddenly curious.

"I got in a fight." Ziva said admitting she fought. Her lip twinged, in hopes of trying to hide a smile.

"Really? With who?" Gibbs asked. He pulled out his notebook and pencil.

"I don't know. He was posing as a doctor. He had a knife, and he kidnapped a child. I don't know where Tony is. He threatened to kill me and the child." Ziva said. She could hide a smile but there is no was she can hide this type of worry.

"Ok. Ziva, you need to rest. I'll come back in a little while. And Ziva?"Gibbs said softly.

"Yes Gibbs?" Ziva said, making eye contact. Her eyes were watered up, but no tear came out. The misty eyes were partly because of pain, and partly because of worry.

"If you can help it, don't go around fighting. We need you." Gibbs said, he leaned close to her, and rubbed her hand.

"Ok, I'll try." Ziva said. She felt his touch, so soft and caring. She waited for him to leave. When he finally did she let the tears stream down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

BACK AT THE OFFICE)

"Boss! We a security camera that we could rewind to see if we could find the man Ziva fought!" McGee exclaimed. He returned his eyes back to the screen working with the system. He put it up on the big screen for Gibbs to see. He grabbed the mouse and hit play on the video. Tony started to space off. He found interest in a file that laid on the table next to him. He picked it up and flipped through the pages. Gibbs glanced at him and ripped the file from him. DiNozzo flinched expecting a head slap. Nothing came. Gibbs pointed to the screen ahead of him. McGee still watched for the man. Gibbs turned around.

"Stop!" He said sharply. He pointed to a shadow half off the screen. "That's him." He prompted.

"I'll look for other security cameras in that hallway." McGee said. He clicked out of the video and ran a search through the hospital.

"DiNozzo, do something useful!" Gibbs said with a glare. DiNozzo shook his head and hurried back to his desk.

"I'll be in Mtac." Gibbs informed. He went around the desks to get to the stairs. When he reached the door, he scanned his eyes, and entered.

"I hope you are working on this case director." Gibbs said. He saw Vance's head when he entered.

"Yes, I am Gibbs. Anything new?" Vance said.

"Found video feed, McGee is searching for new angles. You?" Gibbs said slightly curious.

"Yes. We found a few eyewitnesses." Vance said.

"Good, I'll have DiNozzo bring them in." Gibbs said. He turned around and walked out of Mtac.

"DiNozzo! Get the eyewitnesses in here!" Gibbs said as he was walking down the stairs.

"Boss where…" DiNozzo said wondering where the info is.

"In the file!" Gibbs said cutting off his sentence.

"Got it!" Tony said. He grabbed the file and headed out to the car.

"McGee anything new?" Gibbs asked.

"Working on it boss"

"Well hurry up!" Gibbs demanded

"Oh no…." McGee whimpered.


	10. Chapter 10

"McGee you have a good reason for saying that!" Gibbs said angrily.

"Boss, that's her Uncle, "McGee replied. He was shocked that anybody would set out to kill Ziva, but something told him that her Uncle didn't do this willingly.

"Yeah, McGee. Can we get a face?" Gibbs asked him. He turned around, loking for DiNozzo. "Where is DiNozzo?!" Gibbs questioned quite loudly.

"Here Boss!" DiNozzo called out when the elevator doors opened. "McGee, texted me the info about her Uncle, well actually just told me it was her Uncle. I went to go tell Ziva."DiNozzo informed.

"Learn anything DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"That he was set up. Ziva claims that her Uncle would never do such a thing." Tony said.

"Yeah, she thought that about Ari too," Gibbs commented.

"Good point, but she tells me she has proof."

"Like what Tony?"

"Video." Tony said wagging his eyebrows.

"What are you waiting for DiNozzo? Get the tapes!!" Gibbs demanded.

And with that Tony was off running to grab the tapes.

"Still no face McGee?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, Boss, this guy was careful. I checked all the angles, nothing that would give us half a face."

"Try harder McGee." Gibbs said.

**(Ziva's P.O.V.)**

_I can't believe Tony would accuse such a thing against my Uncle. The nerve of that guy, it's like I have to have proof of everything now. It's like I've done something wrong…. Maybe I have…. But what?_ Ziva thought to herself. She heard a door open, just a nurse once again.

"How are you feeling ?" The nurse asked.

"Dah-Veed! And just like I was an hour ago. Why do you keep checking up on me?"

"Because you have been through two traumatic incidents." The nurse replied.

Ziva chuckled a little. "Really? Getting in a fight for my life isn't really traumatic. I do it for a living." Ziva replied he words sharp.

"Would you like me to go now?"

"Yes, please. It would help if you would look at my profile. It would help you figure out things that way I don't have to keep repeating myself. You're really smart, Im sure you can figure out how to open it, just like you were smart enough to figure out that the 'Doctor' who attacked me was an imposter." Ziva said. The last sentence was unnecessary but it showed the Nurse how angry she was with her.


	11. Chapter 11

"McGee! Update." Gibbs ordered as he entered the Squad room, carrying coffee.

"No new video that could help us ID the attacker, but I reviewed some of Ziva's home videos and ran it through facial recognition. Nothing has come up yet though."

DiNozzo!?" Gibbs asked hastily. He started pacing, knowing that this case could turn for the worse real soon.

"Um…. Boss, I have this gut-feeling that we missed something at Ziva's apartment.

"Yeah DiNozzo? Me too. Gear up!"

.

"I'll get the car Boss." DiNozzo said as he slung his pack up on his shoulder and grabbed the car keys.

Within a few minutes they were driving in the car, off to Ziva's apartment. Tony was feeling anxious. He knew he missed something right when they left. At first he thought he was being paranoid, but now that he knew Gibbs felt the same way, he knew something was up. The car was deathly quiet. No one spoke a word. But everyone seemed to be having a quiet conversation thinking the exact same thing, 'something doesn't seem right'. The atmosphere was smothering, anxiousness and fear filled the car. Not fear for themselves, fear for each other and Ziva. Tony looked over at McGee. McGee gave a smile, but Tony knew that it was for his benefit. While his lips seemed to be happy his eyes couldn't give the same reflection. Finally the car arrived to Ziva's apartment. When everyone was ready they entered the house. Carrying their guns in their hands, they searched around.

Clear!

Gibbs's voice rang out throughout the house.

Clear!

McGee and DiNozzo called out a few seconds apart.

Everyone put their guns away for the moment, and set their pack down to start investigating once more. McGee looked at the walls where the shooting happened.

DiNozzo sat his pack down ready to open up his tool kit.

"DiNozzo don't get settled in yet, you're going to the hospital. Stay with Ziva, we'll rotate out shifts. You're first."

"Ok, but we only have one car."

Tony said, as his packed up his tool kit again.

"I'll call Duck to bring his ME car."

"All right Boss, as long as you have a way to get back to the office."Tony said and walked out the door. He put his stuff in the passenger side and walked around. He put the keys in the car and started to reverse. But something was telling him not to go. He shut off the car and ran back inside with his pack. "Sorry Boss, but gut feeling, you know more about those than I do." Tony said as he put the pack on the ground, pulled up a chair and pulled it to where he wanted. He picked up his back and found his tweezers, camera, gloves, and an evidence container. Tony stood up on the chair aimed the camera up on the ceiling and snapped a few pictures. He put the camera around his neck and picked up the tweezers. He slowly pulled out what looked like the shattered remains of a bullet. He dropped the bullet into the evidence jar and handed the jar to Gibbs. "There ya are Boss. We have a second shooter." Tony said as Gibbs took the jar and examined it.

Good job DiNozzo." Gibbs praised as he tagged the jar.

Tony looked over at McGee, and smiled. He started to gather up his stuff and headed out the door. He put the keys back into the ignition and turned it. The engine started up and DiNozzo pulled out of the parking lot. The ride to the hospital was about ten minutes long, but now he was more worried about Ziva.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Ziva's P.O.V)**

She had a splitting headache, one like she had when she got shot. She knew she could fight it with sleep, but her body wouldn't let her. Her eyes grew droopy, and she started to feel dizzy. Finally she drifted off into the darkness she was familiar with.

She woke up, and looked around. She turned to her side and looked at the alarm clock. 2 AM. She let out a sigh.

"Well hello there Miss. David. Miss me? "A familiar man spoke.

She whipped her head around to the voice. What she saw shocked her, there sitting by her bedside was Tony.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"To keep an eye on you." He replied. His blue eyes looked at her concerned

"If you have a good reason, sure. If you don't I suggest you leave." She replied. She wasn't so happy with him at the moment.

"I do. Actually two good reasons, One, Gibbs told me to, and the second is because there was a second shooter."

"Both good reasons. Any personal reasons?" She asked cautiously.

"Ziva, you're my partner, you know that it is personal when someone or people in this case, try to kill you." He replied

"Tony, why didn't you answer your phone? I was on the verge of calling Gibbs to get a hold of you." She said.

"Because, I have my reasons Ziva." He said trying to avoid telling her the true reason.

"Tony, what I'm about to tell you may catch you off duty. We can't adopt Marissa." She said. What she told him, she knew may break his heart. They seemed to her, that they had a special bond with each other.

"Guard Ziva. Catch me off guard. And I heard your message." He said. His voice seemed slightly disappointed.

"Well, why didn't you call back then Tony?" She asked.

"Because, I had work to do." Tony said hastily

"Tony! You just said I was part of your work! Why didn't you care to call me! You had me worried!" She started to lose her patience with Tony's 'whatever' attitude.

"Yes! But Ziva, that is personal. It takes no place in work." Tony tried to reason.

"You said it was personal with me getting shot too. And it _does_ take place in work. Think, Gibbs had to solve his own murder mystery with his _daughter and wife_. Do you want _that_ to happen with Marissa! Yes?" She shouted.

"Ziva, you don't understand…" He started.

"No, I do understand Tony. You have a special bond with that kid! You are too selfish to realize that by adopting her we are putting her in danger!" Ziva said angrily.

"Ziva. Don't even go there." Tony said, as he walked out of the room.

She watched him drag a chair out from the waiting room, and planed it in front of her window, with his back to her. Inside she felt torn up, nerves frayed, and heartbroken. All she wanted to do was apologize, but he was the one to do that. Not her. She started to slip away into deep troubled sleep. One where she saw Marissa getting kidnapped.


	13. Chapter 13

She woke up with a jump. Her sheets drenched and sweat beaded her forehead. She looked up and out of her window. Tony left. She sighed and flopped back onto her bed. After a few minutes, she couldn't stop herself from calling Gibbs. It seemed stupid; to call him because of a bad dream, but something told her she should, at least let him know. She reached over to the table beside the bed and dialed his number.

"Gibbs. How is everything?" She asked anxiously.

"Fine. You ok? Tony seemed upset when he came back." Gibbs responded.

"Yeah, I just had a dream. It's hard to explain over the phone, mind coming down here?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." He replied, and hung up the phone.

She smiled a little inside and decided to rest for a little bit. After about ten minutes she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in! It's open." She called out.

"Hey," she heard Gibbs say after he opened the door.

"Gibbs. Hope you weren't busy. "She said sympathetically.

"Nah, I was just about to head home for the night. Now you said you had a dream…?" He half questioned. HE walked over to a nearby chair and placed it right beside Ziva's bed.

"Yes…. Err- I had a dream that Marissa got kidnapped."

"Marissa?" Gibbs verified.

"Yes. Um, she… we.. Tony and I, we were thinking of adopting her, she's an orphan Gibbs. Tony met her in the waiting room, when I passed out. Long story." She explained.

"So that's what got DiNozzo so irritable." Gibbs commented.

"Yes. I left a message telling him that we can't put Marissa into danger by adopting her. Let's just say Tony took it hard." She went on.

"Well, I say your right about that."Gibbs said.

"Yes, but my dream?" She asked.

"That, I can deal with. I'll put her under protection." Gibbs informed.

"Thank you." She said relieved.

"Need to tell me anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Take it easy on Tony; he has this special bond with Marissa. Let him watch over her." She pleaded.

"Alright. You look tired. Go to sleep." He said and squeezed her hand. Slowly he got up and walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

That's all she needed. The minute she heard the door closed, she fell fast asleep. Though she had no troubled dreams, her mind still whirled with worry. She wanted that child to be safe. Oh great. She was starting to be a mother. Constantly worrying about her child, is she safe? Is she dead? She started to force herself out of her sleep. Though she was out of her sleeping state, the fogginess of the sleep made her eyes feel heavy. She looked over at the time, the clock read 7:30 PM but it felt more like 2:00. She grabbed her phone and dialed Tony's number.

"Tony," She said when he picked up.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"Checking up on you. Did you find Marissa?" She asked.

"Oh. And yes, she is currently with me." He replied.

"Good. At your house?" She felt a big relief come off of her shoulders.

"Yes, Gibbs let me go home early. He said that Marissa shouldn't be here till two in the morning. Why?"

"Just wondering." She wanted to say that she wanted to protect that girl like she was a parent, but with all the chaos going on currently, she thought it was safer not to say anything.

"Do you want me to bring her over?" He asked,

"That would be great, if you want to." She said surprised.

"Why not? Marissa keeps asking about you." Tony said, chuckling.

Ziva laughed. "Thanks Tony." She replied and hung up. She felt as if nothing else mattered to her except Marissa, and Tony. No job in the way, no family affairs, no problems. The next ten minutes seemed like a year. Finally she heard a door knock. "Come in!" She said anxiously.

"ZIVA!" She heard a little girl call out.

Ziva chuckled while Marissa ran into the room and jump up on the bed. "Hey sweetie. How are you?" She asked. While she waited for a reply she caught Tony's eye, full of delight, and love.

"Better than you are I guess, considering you had a hole in your head." Marissa replied.

"Who told you that? Tony" She said slightly surprised.

"Yeah, we are going to the movies tomorrow." Marissa said excitedly.

"Movies? Is there one Tony hasn't seen yet?" Ziva said, playing along.

"Yeah, we are going to see 'Sparky Returns' " Marissa replied

"Ah. Well that's good,"Ziva said.

"Yeah, Tony told me that you guys have been having fights lately." Marissa said, changing the subject.

Ziva gave Tony a look of surprise. "Yes?" Ziva said unsure where this was going.

"Are you still in love?" Marissa inquired.

"Um," She looked over at Tony for any hints, nothing. "Yes," She said, almost making it a question.

"Well, that sounded unsure, Ziva, tell me the truth." Marissa said,

This time Ziva saw Tony nod towards her. "Yes, I'm still in love," She replied this time more sure of herself.

"Hmm…" Marissa replied.

"How old are you child?" Ziva asked.

"Six," Marissa said with a toothy grin.

"Boy, your just in a tangle of bad luck aren't you child?" Ziva inquired.

"No, I have you guys." Marissa said, with a sweet voice.

Those words hit Ziva with a certain pang in her heart. She knew she couldn't abandon Marissa, just because it was dangerous. But she couldn't raise her safely either. She had to choose, which would be better.

"Marissa, how did your parents die?"

"Murdered. I saw it all." Marissa replied without hesitation,

That yanked Ziva's heartstrings. Now, she was left with decisions. God she hated important decisions.

"Honey, are you brave?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Marissa replied, her eyes met Ziva's

"Good." Ziva said. She smiled and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Come on Marissa, time to go. Its late." Tony said,

It didn't dawn on Ziva it was almost nine. "Bye Marissa," Ziva said, and waved to her.

"Ziva, don't forget to say bye to Tony!" Marissa said as she went out the door, but she stopped Tony from walking out. "_GO say bye to Ziva."_ Marissa said.

"Be there in a minute Mary," Tony said, as Marissa waited outside.

Ziva sat there, her lips spread out into a wide smile. "Sorry for keeping you guys out so late." Ziva apologized.

"Its fine, Marissa needed to see you anyways. But so did I," Tony said.

" Really?" Ziva inquired.

"So I can do this," Tony said swooping low, and kissing Ziva on the lips.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but she knew it only lasted about 30 seconds. Ziva smiled. "Go, Marissa is waiting." Ziva said.

Tony turned around and started to walk out the door.

"And Tony..?" Ziva called out. " I love you!"


	15. Chapter 15

_That felt right._ She thought to herself after he left with Marissa. A smile seemed to stick to her lips ever since he has left. Her heart fluttered when she thought about him and Marissa. But as happy as she was, something was throwing her off. Something just felt wrong, but she couldn't put a finger on it. She tried her best to shrug it off… but it would come back and make her stomach do a flip. She resisted the urge to call Gibbs or Tony. It would make her feel helpless and weak. And _that_ she was not. Heck, she fought a guy impersonating a doctor while she had a gunshot in the _head!_ In her book that would not be considered weak. Then why was she so paranoid by this feeling?

The hours seem to slide right past her. She didn't care though. She dozed on and off throughout the day, trying to get her head on straight. But no matter what she did nothing helped. She had a nurse tell someone to bring her own laptop from her house. When it came, she opened up Word and started jotting down what she thought might be troubling her.

**Troubling Me:**

**Tony**

**Marissa**

**My head**

**My gut**

**This case**

**Feeling useless**

_Well it's a start_. She thought to herself. She saved it and closed out Word. For a few hours she wandered about the internet trying to catch up on what was happening around the world. Nothing too interesting or worth looking at, but still it was something to do. In the end she gave up and started to play Solitaire. After a few games she shut down her computer and started to doze off again. But this time the dream came back… with more detail and with Tony. She woke up immediately, her heart pounding her breathing fast and her hands shaking. She reached for her phone and started to dial Gibbs.

"Ziva…" Gibbs greeted.

"Gibbs. Its back."

"The doctor?" Gibbs asked

"No! The dream! Where's Tony and Marissa!?" Ziva said trying to keep cool.

"Out. I gave them a day off… thought you knew that." Gibbs informed.

"Get them in the building. They may be in trouble."

"I'll give them a call. It'll all be ok Ziva." Gibbs comforted.

"Thanks Gibbs." Ziva said gratefully.

" Any time Ziva." Gibbs replied.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been an hour since she had contacted Gibbs. He hadn't called back, which she took as good. If there was trouble she would think he would call. The hospital seemed too quiet. In a way it was nice, but since she has been kept up in this little room for two weeks, she was used to the hustle and bustle of the hospital. She reached for her laptop, and right as she was about to touch it, a splitting headache made her screech. It was loud enough to alert the nurses without the button. Ziva nearly fell out of her bed. The pain was so intense it felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to her forehead, right where the bullet went into her skull. She tried to rub it with her hands, but it only made it worse. She curled up into a fetal position, while the nurses rushed around getting supplies. They made her lie on her back, even though she didn't want to. They inserted Morphine into her system, to try to kill the pain that was ravishing her whole brain. The headache would pound, with new waves of strong pain until an hour later when it finally died off. The doctors seemed to stick to her bed like glue, and kept asking if she was ok. She didn't mind, the pain took away the annoyance of it all.

Finally when she had the strength to talk, she told the doctors to not tell Gibbs. She didn't want to make him come down for the third time this week. Sighing with relief she laid back on the pillow and tried to sleep. But it was no use; too many things were on her mind, rushing around at about a hundred miles per hour. She tried to make them stop but they just seemed to speed up.  
At lunch time the nurse brought in soft foods, to avoid any upset-stomachs incase she was catching an infection. She hoped she wasn't catching an infection; it would only delay her getting back to work. The doctors wrote the whole episode off as a migraine, but she had those before, this headache wasn't even close. Whatever it was, she knew it couldn't be good. The pain of the headache seemed to suck up all her little energy that she had. She slowly went into a deep sleep, filled with vivid dreams of Tony and Marissa, laughing and smiling. But she knew something was going to happen within the dream that was too happy. Sure enough, Tony turned his back to look at something and a hand went over Marissa's mouth. Tony got knocked out with a bat and Marissa was gone.

Ziva jumped up, her head started to throb. Her heart beating out of her chest, and eyes darting everywhere, as if she was looking for an intruder. This was getting ridiculous. At first she thought it was hormones, but for two weeks, it wasn't that simple.


	17. Chapter 17

This was really starting to bother her. How could she live with herself if Tony or the child got hurt? She could take care of herself, she is strong, and her body was trained to do what she does. But Tony and the child, they don't have as much strength as she does, to pull through a hard situation. She grabbed her phone and dialed Tony's number. No answer. Her heart started to pick up pace. Quickly she dialed Ducky's number.

"Autopsy," Ducky said.

"Ducky! Is Tony there?" Ziva said, happy that Ducky answered.

"I don't know my dear. Why don't you call Gibbs, I'm kind of busy." Ducky answered.

"It's four. Ducky, what's going on?" Ziva now starting to worry about him.

"Nothing for you to worry about…" Ducky said…

"Well fine. I'll let you go." Ziva said, a little unsure. She hung up and started at the screen, showing how long the call lasted. The glowing screen stared at her. She called up Gibbs after a few minutes.

"Yes?" Gibbs answered.

"Have you been down to Autopsy lately?" Ziva asked.

"No, why?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause I called Duck and he said he was busy, and it was nothing to worry about." Ziva replied.

"Odd. I thought he went home about thirty minutes ago," Gibbs said.

"He never stays this late. Gibbs isn't this what happened when Ari snuck into Autopsy and held Ducky, Gerald, and Kate hostage?"

"Well, Ari is dead. But yes, that is what happened. You called about something else too right? You had another dream." Gibbs stated.

"How did you..?" Ziva asked.

"You sound worried." Gibbs replied.

"That obvious? I'm losing my touch." Ziva said.

"I'll check for DiNozzo, and check up on Ducky. You holding up ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Not with everything happening and me not being there to help. So not really. "Ziva said.

"Well you will be able to help, in a few weeks." Gibbs said sympathetically.

"It may be too late." Ziva worried.

"Sometimes yes. But, you seem to be there when we need you the most." Gibbs comforted.

"Not when I left NCIS, when I got trapped in Somalia." Ziva pointed out.

"But that didn't stop your heart from caring for us did it?"

"No, but still. I want… _need_ to be there." Ziva said.

"Ziva, don't go running out of the hospital, I bet Tony is fine, but _you_ are not. You're hurt, you need to get better before you help us." Gibbs informed. "Stay at the hospital, that's an order." Gibbs said.

"Fine. I'll stay. Keep me posted."


	18. Chapter 18

**(Tony's P.O.V.)**

His head hurt his cheeks stinging. Groaning, he slowly stood up, trying to get a feel for his surroundings. Not knowing how long he has been out, he wondered where he was taken. The area around him was dark, and had no windows. _Figures,_ he thought to himself. He checked his pockets, no cell and no back up knife. _What was I doing last? _He wondered. _They must have given me some time of forget serum or something…_ He thought. Leaning against a wall he thought. Eventually he gave up and started to feel around the room, counting his steps until he hit a corner. After a few minutes, he came to the conclusion that he was in a room that is about two feet by three. Not very big. Kneeling down he started to crawl along the concrete floor, looking to see if he could find anybody else that was in the room with him. Nobody, but himself. He couldn't even find a staircase that could mean that he would be in a basement or something similar. Sitting cross-legged he started humming to himself. His voice echoed off the cement walls, and bounced back into his ears. After a few songs, he grew tired of singing .Fiddling with his thumbs, wondering where he was, is torture. He could tell he wasn't hurt, other than his memory loss, he was fine. A light blinded him, a white light, filled the room. Shielding his eyes, he looked up. A staircase was unfolding above him. He jumped up to his feet.

"Don't even think about it Tony DiNozzo!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

Tony stood obeying orders, hoping that he would see his attackers face, if not get the chance to escape.

"I just came to talk." He informed.

Tony chuckled. "That's what they all say; it usually ends up in a fight."

"Don't provoke me Tony." He warned. He stepped down fully into the cell.

"Got it! No provoking." Tony said.

"Mhmm… "Was his only reply.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tony said, nonchalantly.

"You." He replied.

"Oh, like?" Tony said acting to be surprised.

"Like how you got Marissa." He said, honing in on his soft spot.

"Why do you care?" Tony asked.

"Because, I do. Tell me where she is." He said.

"Well Mr. Smartie-Pants. If you didn't make me forget what I was doing, I maybe would tell you." Tony said smiling inside.

"You know something." The guy guessed.

"I know a _lot_ of things you will _never_ know." Tony pointed out.

"Well. So this is how its going to be huh?" The guy said pulling out a knife. Even with no light the blade glistened in the dark.

"Whats your name?" Tony asked.

"You will never know what it is. See, even if I tell you it won't matter, you will just forget it anyways." The guy said stepping closer.

Tony could see he was wearing a white coat and some scrubs. He watched as the captor pulled out a flashlight and clicked it on, revealing blood-stained floors. He tried his best not to show his surpise.

"Surprised?" The captor said, then chuckling. "Thought you might be."

"I see where this is going…" Tony said, putting on a smile.

"Do you now?" He said sarcastically.

"Well, Im not stupid." Tony pointed out.

"Stupid enough to even act like you going to get out. Newsflash: You aren't."

"Mhm… we'll see about that." Tony said. He swung his legs around, coming into contact with his captor's knees, making him fall to the ground. Tony quickly grabbed the flashlight that flew out of his hand, before his captor could get up. By the time Tony straightened himself out, the captor started towards him, with a menacing look on his face. Tony raised the metallic flashlight up in the air poised to come down. The captor had a knife pointing directly at Tony's heart. The felon made a move, starting his stabbing motion, but Tony was quicker. Right as the knife was inches from his chest, Tony's flashlight hit the felon's head, making him fall to the ground. The shockwave stung his arm, but it didn't matter. He reached for the knife, ready to use if needed. Using the flashlight as a guide he found the 'hidden' staircase in the ceiling. There was a lock keeping it from coming down with just a simple pull. Tony broke the lock and climbed out of the basement. _Wait! I need him!_ Tony thought. He went back down and dragged the felon out of the basement. Locating the keys for the felon's car was easy, he had it hanging on a ring. Pulling him into the car was a bit difficult. After ten minutes of groaning he finally went to the driver's side and pulled out of the garage, and on his way back to the NCIS headquarters.


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Chapter

**(Gibbs POV) **

"WHAT were you THINKING? Kidnapping a federal agent? Do you know what charges you are up against? Life in prison. So, what was your plan? To make us panic and when all chaos is going on kidnap the kid?" Gibbs shouted in the interrogation room.

"I'm not you man." The suspect replied.

"Will you submit to a DNA test than since you know, you're not our man." Gibbs spoke.

"No," The suspect said slyly. "If you need any info run a facial on me. But I can guarantee you, you won't find anything on me." He added.

"Is that right? Well you may be surprised." Just then a face appeared in the door way. Gibbs slowly got up and walked to the door. "Abbs." He said as he shut the door behind him.

"Gibbs! Tony had some of the guy's DNA on his clothes and I ran it through APHIS it doesn't match the DNA that we found at the scene where Ziva got shot, but his DNA was about a week old, so it is unlikely that it was her uncle. But just to be sure I went through her Uncle's records; he was here for two weeks but a week before the accident he went back to Tele Aviv. I ran airport videos just to be sure he was on that flight, and he was. Back to the non-matching DNA, if found his name, his name is Harold Ruffin. He has drug charges and used to be in the navy, but got dishonorably discharged when he was in training. Gibbs, this guy is dangerous." Abby informed.

"Yeah Abbs. I know. Thanks." Gibbs replied and quickly gave her kiss a to the cheek. He turned around and opened the door back into the Interrogation Room. "Harold Ruffin, you have quite the record."

"How did you know my name?" Harold replied.

"Like I said, you may be in for a surprise. You see, because we work for the government nothing can hide. " Gibbs said. "Why did you do it?"

"I was forced. But I can't tell you who. He will kill me."

"Who Harold?"

"Like I said, he will kill me if I told you." Harold replied.

"So you're saying you were forced to kidnap agents and possibly a child." Gibbs said.

"Yes, " Harold stated

"Well we will put you under protection if you tell us who." Gibbs proposed.

"Ok, His name is Nate Childs." Harold said.

"Ok, Ill have McGee take you to sign up for protective services."

"Thanks." Harold said with pleasure.

"No problem." Gibbs replied.

Glancing down at his watch he got up and walked out of the room. He went into the observation to give McGee instructions. After he got that taken care of he got in his car and headed up to the hospital to see Ziva. The traffic was bad but he made it there in about fifteen minutes or so. Once he was parked he opened the trunk and took off his gun, but kept his badge just in case. He walked into the terminal and up to the front desk.

"Im here to see Ziva David." Gibbs said.

"Sorry but visiting hours are over." The nurse informed and went back to typing.

"Listen." Gibbs said as he held up his badge.

"Ok, you can go in but be quiet." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Gibbs said almost with a bitter tone. Walking down the hallways that seemed eerie with the thought of people dying, kids, and elders, everybody comes down these halls with a low percentage of walking out. Except for him. Standing in front of Ziva's door almost felt weird. She is so strong, it's tough to see her beaten down to the point where she can't move. He put his hand against the metallic handle, that felt like it was iced. He turned it and pushed open the door slowly. Peeking his head in he saw she was sleeping. Quietly Gibbs walked into the room and pulled up a seat right next to her bed and put his hand on top of hers.

Thirty minutes later she woke up. Gibbs looked at her, studying her condition. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Good enough to get out of here," Ziva grumbled.

"Bored?"

"Unbelievably. I feel like im ready to run a mile." Ziva said laughing.

"Baby steps." Gibbs reminded her.

"Why isn't it ever giant leaps?" Ziva asked.

"Because it's dangerous." Gibbs answered.

"Yeah, I guess. Why are you here Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Because, we are about to solve the case, I wanted to fill you in. It's not your uncle." Gibbs said.

"But the DNA you found?"

"Harold Ruffin. Recognize the name?"

"No," Ziva replied.

"Ok, did the doctors tell you when you could get discharged?" Gibbs said brushing back a part of her hair.

"A week from today," Ziva said. "Does my head look ok?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs slightly taken aback by her question looked to the side of her head."Just fine Ziva, you will just have a little dent, but it's not noticeable. The doctors did a good job." Gibbs said.

"I was afraid to look in the mirror." Ziva confessed.

"Ziva, of all things I thought you would be scared of I never would have thought…"

"I know it's unreasonable but all the horror stories..." Ziva interrupted.

"It's perfectly reasonable. "Gibbs comforted.

"Where's Marissa?" Ziva asked.

"In a safe place. She was about to be kidnapped, but we got to her before they did." Gibbs replied.

"Mhmm.. I was wondering because the dreams stopped." Ziva sighed.

"Ziva, are you going to adopt her?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. Should I?" Ziva asked.

"You would be a good Mom." Gibbs complimented.

"You know that question you asked a few years ago, where you asked me if I wanted kids?" Ziva replied.

"Yeah."

"I still don't know about that. And it scares me because I _still_ don't know the answer. And I don't want to make the wrong decision." Ziva said.

"If you listen to your heart it will make a decision for you." Gibbs replied.

"But my heart is going both ways." Ziva said.

"Well, if it were me I would adopt." Gibbs stated.

"Yeah. But I don't want to put her in danger."

"Stop. Right there, what you just said, _that_ is what you call motherly. Ziva, you already are a mother, even if the law says you're not. Ziva, step up to the plate, Marissa needs you." Gibbs said. He stood up and gave her kiss to the cheek and walked out of the room.

As he was walking to the car his phone ringed. "Yeah."

"Gibbs! Harold died. He left a suicide note, that said he was the kidnapper and he tried to shoot Ziva, and he was Nate." Tony said

"He was a Phyco. Split personality. How'd he die when one of you were _supposed to be watching him?_" Gibbs said cursing.

"McGee went to the bathroom; he knifed himself in the chest." Tony replied.

"Well, write a report and clean call Duck that way he can make sure it was suicide." Gibbs ordered.

"Ok Boss." Tony said and hung up.

The rest of the say went on rather uneventfully, McGee and Tony seemed to relax now that the assailant was dead and gone. Finally at five Ducky called and concluded that it was a suicide.

"Hey, Tony, McGee, It was a suicide." Gibbs informed. "Tony, come here." Gibbs said.

"Yeah boss?" Tony said.

"Adopt Marissa, for Ziva's sake." Gibbs said.

"The paperwork is already with social services."

"Good. Go fill in Ziva, go be with her." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes boss." Tony said, and ran towards the elevator.


	20. Dear Followers A Thank you!

Dear Followers,

I would like to express my gratitude for following me

This for for so long. Its actually hard to believe,

It seems like just yesterday I was sitting in this very chair

Writing the first chapter.

You guys have pulled me through the Writer's Block,

And _you_ are the ones who helped me write the

30 pages that _this_ story consisted of.

All I can say is,

Thank you.

And be on the watch

For….

A

_**Squeal!!!**_

-Eternal Designs


End file.
